Balto The Red Nosed Wolf Dog
by evan32593
Summary: Another Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer parody. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Balto the Red Nosed Wolf Dog**

**Hi everyone sorry I wasn't able to upload for a while it's just that I've been so busy with the holidays. But I decided to post a holiday story to show that I'm still alive. This is one of my favorites by the way (I had a little trouble deciding who to play as Rudolph, and there are some characters from other TV shows and movies in this story as well)!**

**Cast**

**Balto(Balto) as Rudolph**

**SpongeBob(SpongeBob Squarepants) as Hermey**

**Jenna(Balto) as Clarice**

**Boris(Balto) as Yukon Cornelius **

**Santa Claus as himself**

**Mr. Krabs(SpongeBob Squarepants) as Head elf **

**Charlie( All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Fireball**

**Carface(All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Coach Comet**

**Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf's Quest) as Balto's mother (I know in reality she's his daughter, but just pretend okay).**

**Steele (Balto) as Balto's father (Again just pretend).**

**Uncle Iroh( Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Sam the Snowman**

**Simba( The Lion King) as King Moonracer**

**The misfit toys as themselves**

**The Bear(Balto) as The Abominable Snow Monster of The North**

**The First chapter will be up soon till then see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Uncle Iroh and the Tale of Balto**

The story opens up with a huge snowman with wearing fire nation armor,

has a gray beard and hair tied back into a ponytail walking through a wood full of

Christmas trees.

" If I live to be a hundred and fifty I will never forget the year of

that big snowstorm a couple of years ago" spoke the snowman." The weather

closed in and well you might not believe it, but the world almost missed

Christmas".

"Oh excuse me call me Uncle Iroh, what's the matter haven't you ever seen a

talking snow firebender before" the snowman joked." Nice around here, this place

is called Christmas town or more appropriately The North Pole".

"The Claus and the Mrs. live on that hill over there, the first castle on the left" Iroh

pointed to a big snowy hill that on top sat a beautiful red and green castle." As a

matter of fact the only castle on the left" Iroh joked.

Inside the castle sat Santa Claus sitting at a table with a huge bowl of food in front

of him. His wife Mrs. Claus was standing right next to hm watching him intently;

while holding onto his big red suit. "Now Mr. Claus you better start eating your

dinner right this minute or I will take your suit away for a week" Mrs. Claus said

sternly." But my dear it's almost Christmas and I need to get busy" said Santa.

" Now who ever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat…. EAT" Mrs. Claus pressured.

We then go back to the snowman of Uncle Iroh "Now don't you worry about

Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fatten up before Christmas I can assure

you, it's always the same year after year" Uncle Iroh said. He sighed and said" I

just love this time of year, because it's nice to know that everything is running

smoothly; not like last year with that big snowstorm" Iroh shivered.

" I don't know what we've would have done without Balto anyway".

Iroh stopped all of a sudden and said" Who Balto… could it be that some of you

are not familiar with the heroic tale of Balto"?" Well then pull up an ice block and

I will tell you the story" said Iroh.

"Now you all know how Santa has magical reindeer that helps him makes all the

deliveries to little kids houses right"?" Well last year the reindeer were sick so he

had to settle for his team of sled dogs whom you all must know their names"?

"**You know Thrasher and Steele, **

**and Panther and Vixen,**

**Starlight and Cupid**

**And Bonner and Charlie Barkin"**

"**But do you recall….**

**The most famous sled dog of all…."**

"Well now, let me all tell you about Balto" said Iroh," It all started a year ago just

before that big snowstorm came and ruined Christmas for everyone". It was

springtime and Santa's lead sled dog Steele had just become a proud papa".

Inside a cave there were two dogs who sat inside. One was Steele a black and

white husky and the other was Aleu mix of both a dog and a wolf. Steele at this

moment was watching proudly over Aleu as their son was being born before them.

"How about we call him Balto" said Steele." Balto is a lovely name" said Aleu.

Right on cue baby Balto looked right up at his parents." Well would you look at

that he knows him name already".

Then Balto's nose began to glow red as he uttered his first words" Papa, Mama".

" He… He's got a shiny nose" said Aleu." Shiny… you could even say is glows".

They both looked down at Balto again and then Aleu smiled and said" Well we'll

simply have to overlook it".

"Now how can you overlook that" Steele said stubbornly," His nose is so bright

that could light up all of New York city". Just then a Ho, Ho was heard and both

Aleu and Steele turned to see Santa standing in the entrance to their cave.

"Santa oh great" exclaimed Steele." Well Steele my number one where is the new

member of the family, after all if he wants to make my sled team one day he better

get to know me" said Santa with another chuckle. He then spotted Balto resting

with his mother, smiled and walked right on over to him.

"Well hi there aren't you just the sturdiest little fellow" Santa said as another

chuckle escaped his lips." San…ta" muttered baby Balto." And smart too, you

should be real proud of your son here Steele". Then right on cue Balto's nose

began to glow.

"Great Gatsby" exclaimed Santa." Now I'm sure it's just an age thing Santa, he'll

grow out of it" said Steele." Well let's hope so if he wants to make the sled team

one day Santa said in a serious voice.

Steele sighed, but then Santa smiled and said" Gotcha, don't worry about it Steele

I'm sure he'll do fine and who knows maybe he will be ju8st what the team

needed". And with that Santa left with Balto saying a cute" bye, bye".

But Steele was still upset about his son's red nose and tried to think of something

to do about it." Wait a minute, I got it we'll hide Balto's nose"." Hide it" said a

confused Aleu?" Yeah hold on a sec". Steele searched around his cave, collected

some snow in his paw and covered Balto's nose in it completely that it looked like

his nose was actually made of snow

.

"There now son, you will be a normal little dog just like everyone else, just like

your old man". Balto shivered from the wet coldness of the snow." Now, now

you'll get used to it" said Steele proudly. Ten after Steele left, Aleu wiped the

snow off her son's nose and snuggled him to make him warm again.

We then go back to Iroh." Well for a couple of years Steele and Aleu did their best

to cover Balto… uh nonconformity". We then see Balto and his dad playing

together." Steele taught Balto all the ins and outs of being a sled dog how to

pounce, how to defend and how to beg for food, but most importantly.

Just then Steele sniffs the air as a loud roar is heard behind him. He quickly pushes

Balto behind a boulder with him as Iroh continues to narrate." Most important he

told his son to beware of the Terrifying Snow Bear of the North, he's mean, nasty

and hates everything to do with Christmas".

Once the monster had passed, Steele and Balto got out of the boulder and

continued playing." Now aside from the Snow Bear" Iroh narrated" Business

continues at the North pole for soon it will be Christmas eve and everyone is

making sure that all the toys for Santa are getting done".

"You see the toys are made by elves" said Iroh. We then see a bunch of elves with

pointy ears, pointed hats and blue coats hammering and painting all sorts of toys.

Iroh: "You see these elves have a certain thing for toy making all except for this

one misfit".

We then see a yellow aquatic Sponge with big white blue eyes, two big teeth and

holes covering his entire body painting a wagon." SpongeBob me boy, aren't you

finished painting that wagon yet"." No Mr. Krabs" said SpongeBob." Might I ask?

why not" said Mr. Krabs.

"Well sir I just don't like to make toys" said SpongeBob." Oh well if that's all"

said Mr. Krabs as he began to walk away, but turned around all of a sudden and

said" WHAT YOU DON"T LIKE TO MAKE TOYS".

Thanks to his yelling all the other elves heard and began talking about it and started to yell at SpongeBob"

SHAME ON YOU".

"Well the Squarepants, do you mind telling me what you do what to do" said Mr.

Krabs." Well sir, I like to be a fry cook"." A fry cook" exclaimed Mr. Krabs as all

the other elves laughed." Well we need one up here and I've been looking up all

wonderful facts about how to grill a perfect patty, what temperature the grill has to

be set at".

"Now listen you, Mr. Claus paid me good money to make sure those little brats get

Their stinky toys now get to work". Just then a loud whistle sounded." 10 minutes

break" announced Mr. Krabs.

SpongeBob was about to get up to leave, but Mr. Krabs set him back down and

said" Not for you, finish the job or you're fired"." Fired" SpongeBob said in a

softer voice. Once all the other elves left SpongeBob looked at the load of toys

and began to cry and sing.

"**Why am I such a misfit, I' am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me I quit,**

**seems I don't fit in".**

Iroh: Oh poor SpongeBob well what can you do with a boss like Mr. Krabs".

" Meanwhile Balto is having his growing pains too, you see Steele is planning to

keep Balto's nose a secret".

We then see a ten year old Balto standing with his father and mother." Okay son

let's try this again" said Steele holding a big pile of snow I his hand." I don't

wanna" whined Balto as his nose began to glow;" Daddy it makes my nose all

chilly".

"YOU"LL LIKET IT AND WEAR IT" yelled Steele." But daddy" complained

Balto as the snow was put on him at the exact same moment." It's not very

comfortable" Balto said in a nasal voice".

"There are more important things then comfort, SELF-RESPECT, well at least

Santa can't object to you now". Balto walked outside of his cave sadly and rubbed

off the snow and sang.

"**Why am I such a misfit, I' am not just a nitwit." Just because my nose glows,**

**why don't I fit in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Balto The Outcast**

"Well time passed slowly" narrated Iroh; Christmas comes and

goes on schedule and soon it is April"." That is when all the other dogs

compete in the sled lifting games and to be inspected by Santa himself".

We then see Balto with his parents gathered around in the middle of a

snow covered field looking at all the other dogs playing tag with each

other." Now don't worry about your nose son, just get out there and do

your stuff and remember you're my little boy" said Steele as he gave his

son a gentle nudge forward.

It wasn't long before Balto ran into another dog that was a German

Shepard and appeared to be around his age." Hi" the German Shepard said" My name is Charlie, what's yours"?" Balto" answered Balto." Come on you can

pal around with me for a while".

" Where are we going asked Balto?" To the sled lifting games it's good practice for lifting Santa's sleigh high in the air, and also…". Charlie leaned in closer to

Balto and whispered" It's also a great way of showing off in front of the girls"." Come and I'll show you how it's done" said Charlie waving Balto over. Balto

happy to have made at least one friend happily followed Charlie.

"Ah youth" exclaimed Iroh." Meanwhile the elves are still hard at work, Christmas has past, but they still manage to keep busy". We then peer inside Santa's

castle and see Mr. Krabs assemble all the elves together. Santa had just arrived to hear the concert Mr. Krabs and the elves created.

" Well Mr. Krabs let's get this over with, I have to go down to the sled lifting games and check on the new dogs"." Very well Santa" said Mr. Krabs." Okay

chop chop people let's make this concert the best for Santa and for his money". Mr. Krabs then got up in front of the elves with a big stick in his hand and counted" One…two...

**Elves: Ho ho ho **

**Ho ho ho, we are Santa's elves.**

**We are Santa's elves, filling Santa's shelves**

**With a toy for each boy and girl**

**Oh we are Santa's elves**

**We work hard all day**

**But our work is play**

**Dolls we try out see if they cry out **

**We are Santa's elves**

**We've have a special job each year **

**We don't like to brag**

**Christmas Eve we always**

**Fill Santa's bag**

Santa covers his face with embarrassment while Mrs. Claus snaps her fingers as the elves continue singing.

**Santa knows who's good**

**Do the things you should**

**And we bet you, he won't forget you**

**We are Santa's elves**

**Ho ho ho, ho ho ho**

**We are Santa's elves**

**Ho Ho!**

Mrs. Claus applauded while Santa simply stood and said" Well it needs

work and I have to go now"." Oh what does he know, you keep it just the way it was". Then Mrs. Claus ran after her husband to knock some sense into him.

Mr. Krabs turned around angrily and yelled" WHY I HAVE TO MAKE YOU ALL PAINT THE KRUSTY KRAB FOR SUCH BAD SINGING"." Well it wasn't our fault Mr.

Krabs" one elf said," SpongeBob didn't show up"." WHAT" yelled Mr. Krabs?

Meanwhile SpongeBob was still working on the toys. He held one in his hand and started to speak to it." Excuse me sir may I have a Krabby Patty please"

came SpongeBob's voice through the toy." Sure thing sir, I'll get right on it" said SpongeBob. He then picked up a wooden spatula and then started to

pretend to flip patties on the grill. Mr. Krabs then stormed into the room and yelled" WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE CONCERT".

" Oh sorry Mr. Krabs I was just giving this doll a Krabby Patty, she ordered one with cheese" said SpongeBob." What… that is the stupidest thing I've ever

heard dolls don't even eat" Mr. Krabs complained." Well I just thought I had found a way to fit in" said SpongeBob honestly." You'll never fit in as long as you

continue to daydream about cooking patties, when you should be practicing singing, chuckling warmly, going he, he and ho ho and important stuff";" Fry cooks Neptune help me".

And with that Mr. Krabs slammed the door and left. SpongeBob thought about what Mr. Krabs said and then made up his mind." Well I guess Mr. Krabs is

right I'll never fit in around here" he said sadly. SpongeBob got up and opened a window." I guess I'm on my own now" he said as he climbed out the

window.

Meanwhile Balto was having so much fun playing with his new friend Charlie." Hey look over there some hotties are giving us the looks" said Charlie." Where; All I see are a bunch of girls staring at us" said Balto truthfully. Charlie gave Balto a soft slap across the face and said" Did you take stupid pills this morning, I meant those girls look".

Balto looked over and saw three girl dogs staring back at them. One was a skinny Dalmatian; there was a brown cocker spaniel and a red husky. The red

husky seemed to take an interest in Balto." Hey what do you know one of them likes ya" said Charlie as he winked an eye a Balto." Yeah Charlie do you

really think so" Balto responded shyly.

Just then a loud whistle was heard." Uh...oh get ready here for heck, comes the coach" said Charlie as he tried to hide a giggle. Balto took one last look at

the red husky before heading over with his new buddy Charlie to meet their instructor. The coach was a tall muscular brown husky with a yellow star

tattooed on his butt and a stern expression on his face." Alright younglings let's introduce ourselves, my name is Starlight" the coach stared to say." Oh look

I'm the big tough looking coach and I have to have a pretty sounding name such as Starlight" one of the kid dogs teased.

"Quiet back there or you will all get detention" the coach yelled. Nobody dared to talk back to him again." There now like I was saying I' am your instructor,

but I also want to be your pal right"!" Yes coach Starlight" everyone replied back." Okay my job is to make sled dogs out of ya so let's go".

The coach blew his whistle and said" Alright our first game is sled dash after all we all wanna pull Santa's sleigh this year don't we, so we need to practice;

now who is up first"? Instantly all the dogs gathered around the coach yelling me me me." One at a time," ONE AT A TIME" the coach yelled. Finally he chose

a young black dog who was the little boy of Thrasher to be the first dog to practice." Now the trick is gather enough speed and then just letting in all go in

one single stride" Starlight explained" Ready….Go". The black dog tried to pull the sled, but instead he pulled so much the sled fell on top of him, which made

all the other dogs laugh.

" Very good, for a first try" Starlight said trying to be modest" Next"!" He won't get to us for a while yet, why don't you introduce yourself to that girl over

there Balto" said Charlie with a wink. Balto nodded and then shyly walked over to the red husky. He was so nervous after all this was his first time that he

ever talked to a girl.

In fact it was the girl who spoke first." Nice day" she said." Yep" Balto responded shyly." For pulling sleds I mean" the girl dog added." Yep" Balto responded

again." I bet you'll be the best one out there" the girl dog said as she batted her eyes at him." Oh I don't know" Balto said as his nose started to glow under

the cover up his father had put on him." Is there something wrong with your nose" the girl dog asked politely. Balto looked up at her right away, his nose

stopped glowing instantly.

" What I mean is… you talk kind of funny" the girl dog said as an excuse." What's so funny about the way I talk" Balto said a little irriated." Well don't get

angry, I don't mind" the girl dog said her politeness showing again." You don't" Balto asked. The girl dog smiled and said" My name is Jenna hi"!" My name is

Balto hi" Balto replied." Hi" Jenna replied back." Listen ah Jenna…" Balto said shyly," Uh after practice would you…would you…"?" BALTO you get back here,

it's your turn you know" The coach yelled.

" Gee I gotta go back" Balto said as he started to turn away, but then turned back around towards Jenna and said" Would you walk home with me"?" Sure"

Jenna replied" and also Balto". She motioned for him to lean in closer which he did and she whispered" I think you're cute"! Balto's eyes widened and

instantly he began to run around yelling" I'm cute, I'm cuteeee". He was so lost in what just happened that he didn't realize that he pulled the sled halfway

across the valley." Magnificent boy" said Coach Starlight.

" I'm cute, I'm cute, she said I'm cuteeeeee" yelled Balto as he continued to drag the sled all the way across the valley. All the other dogs just stood there

with their mouths open in amazement. Santa had just arrived at the scene and saw Balto pulling the sled." Not bad, not bad at all" he said with a smile.

After a while Balto came back with the sled now off his back." Great job buddy" Charlie said to Balto." She thinks I'm cute" was Balto's only reply." Way to go

Cupid" said Charlie as he gave Balto a gentle slap on the back. However the slap on the back was enough to knock off the fake nose Balto had on, revealing

his now glowing true red nose.

" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" yelled a surprised Charlie." Charlie what's the matter" asked Balto not yet aware of his glowing nose?" Get away, stay back you

freak" said Charlie backing away from Balto. Freak now listen here Charlie at school we don't call people names" Coach Starlight said sternly," And

furthermore I….whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Balto's red nose.

" WHAT THE HECK" Coach Starlight yelled. Pretty soon all the dogs saw Balto's nose and it wasn't long before they recovered from their shock and started to laugh at Balto." Hey look at the glowing lightbulb everyone" one dog said." Hey Balto we need an extra light for the Christmas tree do you know where we can find one"?" Oh wait it's right there on your nose" another dog teased." Please stop calling me names" Balto demanded.

" Okay Balto the red nosed sled dog" mocked Charlie." Why must they always tease the ones who look different from them" sighed Santa. Coach Starlight then blew his whistle and said" Okay younglings back to practice". All the dogs then started to run towards the sled and Balto was about to join them. But Coach Starlight stopped him and said" OH NO not yet, you better go home with your folks, from now on gang we won't let Balto join in any sled dog games right"?" RIGHT" they all answered at the same time.

Tears started to fall from Balto's eyes and he ran off into the woods. Jenna saw him leaving and ran after him." Balto" she called after finally catching up wit

h him." Well what do you want" Balto said miserably." Well you did promise me to walk me home" Jenna reminded him." Aren't you going to laugh at my nos

e too" said a hurt Balto." No, I think it's a handsome nose, much better than that silly false one you were wearing" said Jenna." It's terrible and it's differen

t from everybody else" Balto said gloomily." But that's what makes it so grand, why any girl would consider herself lucky to be with you" said Jenna with a

smile." Yeah" Balto replied happy for a moment. But it quickly turned into a frown and he said" But I wasn't very lucky today was I, I wish… Oh I wish….

Before he could say another word Jenna comforted him and started to sing.

**There's always tomorrow**

**For dreams to come true**

**Believe in your dreams**

**Come what may**

**There's always tomorrow**

**There's so much to do**

**And so little time**

**In a day**

**As Jenna snag a bunch of woodland animals such as raccoons and rabbits began to gather around her and sing with her.**

**We all pretend **

**The rainbow has an end**

**And you'll be there my friend**

**Somedayyyy **

**There's always tomorrow**

**For dreams to come true**

**Tomorrow is not**

**Far away**

A bunch of birds fluttered around

Balto as Jenna continued to sing with the other animals.

**We all pretend **

**The rainbow has an end**

**And you'll be there my friend**

**Somedayyyy**

**There's always tomorrow**

**For dreams to come true**

**Tomorrow is not**

**Far awayyyyy****y**

After that Jenna cuddled up next to Balto and they began their long walk him with each other. But just then a loud whistle was heard and out of nowhere

Coach Starlight appeared." JENNA" he screamed," Papa" said a surprised Jenna." You get back to your stable this instant" demanded Coach Starlight." But"

Jenna tried to say." This instant young lady" Starlight said again sternly." Um… yes sir" said Jenna as she walked away from Balto.

" Now there's one thing I want to make very clear, now daughter of mine is going to be seen with a red nosed sled dog" said Starlight as he walked away

with Jenna. And just like that Balto was all alone without a friend and he sat down on a snow mound all depressed.

Just then Balto felt something rising up from the snow mound. He quickly got off it and saw a head of a yellow sponge sticking out of a hole." Oh sorry, is this

your snow bank" asked SpongeBob?" No, who are you" asked Balto?" Well actually I' am a fry cook" said SpongeBob proudly." A fry cook "questioned Balto?

" Well I want to be someday, right now I'm just a replacement elf" said SpongeBob sadly. But then he put on a stern voice and said" But I don't need

anybody, I'm… I'm independent"." Yeah me too" said Balto proudly," I'm… whatever you said independent".

" Hey what do you say we both be independent together" said SpongeBob with a smile. "You wouldn't mind my... red nose" asked Balto as his nose started

to glow again?" Not if you don't mind me being a fry cook" declared SpongeBob." It's a deal" Balto said eagerly. Then they started to sing a little song that

they both knew the words too.

**Balto and SpongeBob: We're a couple of misfits**

**We're a couple of misfits**

**What's the matter with misfits?**

**That's where we fit in.**

**We're not daffy and dilly**

**We don't go around willy nilly**

**Seems to us kind of silly**

**That we don't fit in.**

**We may be different from the rest**

**Who decides the test?**

**Of what is really best**

A bunch of owls hooted and Balto and SpongeBob danced around each other while singing at the same time.

**We're a couple of misfits**

**We're a couple of misfits**

**What's the matter with misfits?**

**That's where we fit in**

**Balto: Why am I such a misfit?**

**I' am not just a nitwit**

**I'm a brave little wolf dog**

**Why don't I fit in?**

**SpongeBob: Why am I such a misfit?**

**I' am not just a nitwit**

**They can't fire me, I quit!**

**Seems I don't fit in**

As SpongeBob sang he built a snowman of his former boss Mr. Krabs and punched it in the face. He and Balto then carefully walked across a log that hung

over a cliff and made it to the other side while singing.

**We're a couple of misfits**

**We're a couple of misfits**

**What's the matter with misfits?**

**That's where we fit in.**

They then journey out of Christmas town and out into the snowy wilderness as Iroh narrates" Now these two didn't know what they were letting

themselves in for, the outside world seemed a lot more complicated and dangerous". Balto and SpongeBob all of a sudden run into a wicked snow storm tha

t blew wind and snow into their faces. But Balto's nose managed to emit enough light to see where they were going to keep them warm.

However all of a sudden a powerful roar was heard in the background. SpongeBob gasped and said" The Snow Bear, he must see your nose; quick dim the

light show". SpongeBob quickly covered Balto's nose as he looked towards a mountain." Like I said the outside world is up to its ears in danger" said Iroh.

Just then two large claws and two bright yellow eyes peered over the mountaintop and the monster let out another terrifying roar. Iroh shivered and

covered his eyes at the sight of the monster.

**I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I just wanted to get this story done as soon as possible. Anyway please read and review and more will be up soon hopefully! Happy New Year everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Boris Cornelius**

Balto and SpongeBob continue straight through the blizzard as Iroh continues to narrate." Well someone both Balto and SpongeBob managed to get

through the first night".

Just then they heard a noise behind them like the sound of a large car horn being honked constantly. Thinking that is was the Snow Bear both Balto and

SpongeBob hid themselves in the snow with only their butts sticking out.

A large white Russian goose landed right where they were and let out a mating call. The call was the roar that Balto and SpongeBob had mistakenly taken to

be of the Snow Bear's.

The goose called again and said" Oh it's no use I'll never ever find a girlfriend". His grief instantly turned to suspicion when he noticed movement in the sno

w just a few feet away from him. The goose looked up and saw four legs sticking up out of the snow." Hmm odd what have we here" said the goose as he

walked over to the spots where Balto and SpongeBob were hiding. With a few good tugs he managed to pull out both Balto and SpongeBob from the snow.

" Hey are you two trying to get frostbite" he asked?" Because you're off to a good start"!" Whooo are yyyou" asked Balto still shivering from being covered head to toe in the snow.

The goose gasped and said" WHO am I… I' am Boris Cornelius the greatest treasure hunter in all the land"!" You see I own this land and rumor has it that it

is loaded gold… GOLD" he shouted at the top of his lungs frightening both Balto and SpongeBob.

" Gold and silver, Silver and gold, Wahoo". Boris then flew in a complete circle in the sky, sniffed the frosty air and then landed on the ground disappointment showing on his face.

" Nothing" he exclaimed. We then see Iroh chuckling as he says" Sliver and gold, well what do you think of our friend Boris Cornelius… it seems all he care

s about it silver and gold". Then Iroh took out a piccolo and began to play it as he started to sing.

**Sliver and gold**

**Sliver and gold**

**Everyone wishes for**

**Sliver and gold**

**How do you measure?**

**It's worth?**

**Just by the pleasure**

**It gives here on Earth**

**Sliver and gold**

**Sliver and gold**

**Means so much more when I see**

**Sliver and gold decorations on every Christmas tree**

Iroh stops singing the song for a second and he gathers around a tree that birds are flying around. As each one passes it, the little bird would drop a piece

of gold garland or a sliver ornament on the tree.

" What's a Christmas tree without a little tinsel" said Iroh?" Why you can't call it a Christmas tree, now can you, and just think of all the joy that would be

lost on Christmas day; if folks didn't get to see the bright gold star". As he finished saying this a bird just came by to put the star on top of the tree. Iro

then started to play his piccolo again as he sang

**Sliver and gold**

**Sliver and gold**

**Means so much more when I see**

**Sliver and gold decorations on every Christmas tree**

Meanwhile Boris was just about leave to get some more supplies such hatchets, knives and other hunting equipment." Hey why don't I give you two ride,

come on hop aboard mate's" Boris said as he extended his back to them.

" Boys you guys are heavy" Boris faltered as he tried to lift his wings up. He then started to flap them as hard as he could. Very slowly he began to rise off

the ground carrying Balto and SpongeBob with him.

" There we go it just takes a little muscle to carry extra weight" said Boris proudly. What the three didn't notice was that the Terrifying Snow Bear of th

e North was climbing up a mountain and gazing down at them right now.

He then let loose a tremendous roar that shook the entire earth. Boris looked over his shoulder and instantly his mouth just dropped in fear. When he

snapped out he said" Oh no the Terrifying

Snow Bear of the North strikes again".

" It's my nose; it keeps giving us away" said Balto as his nose began to shine again." The only thing I hate more than a snow bear is an angry noisy snow

bear" said Boris as he struggled to get his legs off the ground once more.

The Terrifying Snow Bear of the North advanced closer to the trio. It was a big Black bear about seven feet tall with huge sharp claws, yellow glowing eyes

and huge long teeth.

" Well, we'll have to outwit the fiend with our superior intelligence" said Boris with a stern expression." How" asked Balto?" Well first put out your nose an

d run for the hills" said Boris as he took off running trying to gather enough speed to fly up into the air.

Occasionally he would look back only to see that the Terrifying Snow Bear of the North gaining on him. He kept on running until finally he came to the water's

edge of the icy land." We're trapped, there's no way out, it's my stupid nose again; it's doomed us" said Balto as he tried hard to dim his nose.

The bear was getting closer and closer now." Wait I just remembered the Snow Bear has one weakness and I know it" said Boris confidently. Quick as he

could Boris went over to the front of the icy edge and started to peck at the ice furiously.

Finally the ice broke off and the trio started to drift away from the land." Do it yourselves ice bricks" joked Boris as he stifled a giggle.

The Snow Bear had just gotten to the very edge of the land, but stopped when he saw that his prey was miles away floating on a makeshift ice raft.

" Observe everyone the Snow Bear's one weakness" said Boris as he extended his wing in a way that made it look like he was museum tour guide. The

Snow Bear hesitated for a second, then dipped his big toe into the water and instantly sank into the chilly icy water.

" The Snow Bear is so big, that he sinks like a rock" Boris announced cheerfully. The Snow Bear got up out of the water and just stood there on land while he watched his dinner drift farther out into the icy sea.

" That's right, you'll think twice, before you mess with Boris Cornelius again Wahoo". Boris once again did a complete circle in the air, sniffed it once more and

then got back on the ground with that same disappointed look he had on before and said nothing".

After a while Balto got up, walked over to Boris and said" Um Mr. Boris Cornelius sir, where are we going"?" You're going to live with me and we're all going

to be rich; with the biggest sliver strike in history such Hudson Bay, SLIVER"." Wait a minute I thought you said you wanted to find gold" asked a confused

SpongeBob. Boris glared at SpongeBob and said" Well I can change my mind can't I"? SpongeBob just sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well our three friends set out on their journey, but not a single one of them knew where they were going" narrated Iroh as the ice raft pulled the trio

toward the frosty air of the icy sea.

**Here's more of my Rudolph Parody. If I keep this up I should be able to get this story done by the February, March the latest. I know this chapter is a little short. But the next two will be longer. Until then see y'all later**


End file.
